Of Maple Kitties and Awesome Vampires
by Merwholocked628
Summary: Vampire!PrussiaxNeko!Canada (PruCan) Matthew is entering the one place where normalcy is valued above all else…High school. The problem is he's not normal, unless you call having cat ears and a tail normal. But he's not the only one, Gilbert Beilschmidt was just turned the previous summer, into a vampire. Now someone from Matthew's past is out to get both of them. Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**I feel there needs to be more vampire!Prussia fics so I wrote this, but I didn't want the traditional human!Canada or werewolf!Canada for this PruCan so I decided on Neko!Canada with a dash of GerIta and Sprance thrown in (perhaps some UsUk if you ask nicely)**

* * *

Matthew Williams chewed his lip nervously looking at the large building in front of him, he was glad his curls were so unruly and that it was only overcast today, the last thing he needed was for the rain to flatten his hair so everyone could see the caramel coloured ears on the top of his head.

The shy Canadian wasn't what you would call normal, he was agile and quiet and had the uncanny ability to climb anything which wasn't particularly weird, but he also had feline ears perched on his head hidden under shoulder-length blonde hair, and a tail that, quite like a cat's, seemed to have a mind of it's own. He could see perfectly in the dark, and was practically nocturnal. But the strangest thing was he had _died _before and yet hadn't, Matthew Williams had nine lives.

So you see, Matthew was definitely not normal, so he was a bit nervous to enter the one place where normalcy was valued above all else, high school. Of course he had been to a high school before, but his family recently moved from Quebec back to Washington where his older brother had been born.

"C'mon Mattie you're gonna love it." A loud voice said from behind causing Matthew to jump and bite back a yowl. '_Speak of the devil' _He thought as he turned to face his brother Alfred.

Alfred too had been born a little odd but unlike Matthew his abnormalities were invisible, like Matthew he was agile and a good climber, he was also a bit of an insomniac but he didn't have ears and a tail and he did not have nine lives.

"America is the best country there is!" Alfred continued and the Canadian rolled his eyes. "So naturally there high schools are amazing too."

"Riigght.." Matthew said rolling his eyes, he could feel his tail twitch in annoyance which felt odd against his leg.

"So what are we waiting for? Come on!" Alfred grabbed his brothers hand and yanked him forward towards the double doors that led the children into hell.

Meanwhile, there was another abnormal person entering the building, Gilbert Beilschmidt flanked by his two best friends a flirtatious, slightly gay (slightly meaning completely) Frenchman by the name of Francis Bonnefoy and a eternally cheerful Spaniard (who Francis did not have a crush on at all…) named Antonio Carriedo.

"This whole 'school' thing is totally unawesome." The albino sighed running a pale hand through his silver hair. The Prussian yawned showing off two incredibly sharp canines.

"Agreed mon ami." Francis said flipping his golden hair over his shoulder.

"I know you're already bored but don't kill anyone amigo." Antonio laughed already knowing he wouldn't (not in the daytime anyway.)

Gilbert snarled at him then smirked. "Kesesese, I don't know, you're looking particularly delicious today Toni."

Francis laughed but Antonio looked horrified and ran into the school building yelling "Tonies son amigos no comida! Tonies son amigos no comida!" (Tonies are friends not food! Tonies are friends not food!) and gripping his neck.

Yes, Gilbert Beilschmidt was a vampire. Though his silver hair and ruby eyes had nothing to do with that fact, he was naturally albino. But his friends were as human as they came, they were the only two to accept him for who he was after 'The Incident' as they referred to the night he transformed, even his own brother avoided him and when they did come in contact he refused to look at him.

Gilbert steeled himself as he walked into the school. Gripping Francis's hand for dear life and ignoring his '_Onhonhonhonhon' _he took a deep breath trying to familiarize himself with the scent of human blood.

"You'll be fine mon ami, you're okay, you've refrained from attacking Toni and I all summer."

"Ja, but I'm used to you!" Gilbert said swaying slightly. "I haven't seen these dummkopfs (idiots) since I became a you-know-vhat!" He hissed baring his teeth.

The two others were about to reply when a new scent reached the Prussian, smelling like syrup, pancakes and cat? But definitely not human. Taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the humans around him, he followed the scent.

Francis was surprised to say the least when Gilbert ripped himself from his grasp and ran down the row of lockers and into the crowd of people.

"You don't think he's hunting do you?" Antonio asked, standing on his tiptoes, his green gaze following his friend.

The Frenchman clapped his tanned friend on the shoulder, pulling him closer than necessary (because if Francis ever respected personal space the world would explode) noting with a smile the blush that crept over the Spaniard's features.

"Non, I do not think so, not here anyways, too public." _God why was this normal to him now?_

No Gilbert was definitely not hunting, well of that sorts anyway, the scent was getting slow close now, the hallways were clearing but he didn't care, curiosity was burning inside him, he just had to find the owner of that scent.

Matthew checked his schedule for the final time, nope, Al and him still didn't have any classes together, he was not good at making friends, this was going to be a long year. The Canadian mussed up his hair once more to make sure his ears were hidden, he'd prefer not to have to flatten them as that was a bit like frowning all day and was about to enter his first class when he was pushed back by what seemed like a brick wall.

The brick wall turned out to be a very tall senior with a scarf and a thick Russian accent.

"Oops! Sorry, my fault da?" He said offering Matthew a hand. Matthew looked up and a flash of fear crossed his face. A look of shock was evident on the Russian boys face but was gone as quickly as it came.

"I'm Ivan." The boy said giving Matthew a smile that didn't quite reach his purple eyes.

"M-matthew." The Canadian stuttered fighting back a hiss, the memory of the cold metal of a gun pressed against his temple and a giddy chortle passed across his mind.

"Nice to meet you, you're new here da?"

"Y-yes." And he squeaked something that sounded like 'Maple help me.'

The first bell rang and Ivan grinned cheerfully. "See you." And off he went.

Still trying to calm his racing heart beat and keep his tail (that was thrashing around at an unbelievable rate) from ripping a hole in his favorite jeans he walked silently into his first class, the teacher failing to even lift his head at the new arrival. Resisting the urge to jump out the window and run home he sat at the only empty seat in the room.

"Oh, Vee! You startled me!" A cheery brunette boy with an italian accent said peering at Matthew with amber eyes.

"Hello." The Canadian offered shyly.

"I'm Feliciano! What's your name?"

"Matthew." He whispered, luckily Feliciano was listening very closely otherwise he wouldn't of heard it.

"Matthew? That's nice ve!" The Italian chirped and kept on chattering even when the teacher started talking. Luckily it was the first day of school and Matthew didn't need to pay attention and Feliciano almost took his mind off of his unnerving interaction with Ivan earlier.

* * *

Gilbert couldn't concentrate for another reason, instead of passing notes or teasing a brunette girl named Elisabetta as he normally did in class, he simply stared at a blonde boy in front of him. He hadn't meant to of course but he just couldn't help it, that smell was wafting off the boy overpowering the smell of all the humans around him, which was good because Gilbert had started salivating earlier and had to stop himself from biting his brother's boyfriend, Feliciano, when the little Italian had given him a hug in the doorway.

"Amigo? Why are you giving that blonde kid an Edward Cullen stare?" Antonio asked raising a chocolate eyebrow.

Gilbert groaned and put his head in his hands, he fixed Antonio with a piercing red look and said very seriously. "If I ever start acting in anyway like a character from Twilight, douse me in holy water and stake me in the heart, because zat is the definition of unawesome." Gilbert wasn't sure if holy water and stakes would actually work, he hadn't been keen to try it after he had been turned last summer but if he ever became an Edward Cullen he'd consider it.

"I promise." Antonio gave a cheerful smile and turned back to Francis.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and shook his head, a small smile on his face. He loved those dummkopfs.

As soon as the class was over, both Gilbert and Matthew weren't sure what it had been about the vampire hurried over to talk to the blonde boy. He was excited to figure out what made him different, he wasn't another vampire was he? In his haste he ended up knocking over the very same boy he was so desperate to talk to.

"Is it knock down the new kid day?" Matthew muttered to himself as he picked himself off of the tile floor, biting down another hiss and a yowl, his caramel ears flattened against his head.

"Kesesese, sorry." The person that had knocked him over laughed and held out a hand to help him up. Matthew flinched at the touch, the boy's hand was like ice.

Gilbert frowned, the boy was warm and now that they were close he could hear his heartbeat, definitely not vampire. But not human either….what was he?

"C'est bien." (It's fine.) The boy muttered in a soft Canadian accent. Matthew felt his ears perk up a bit. He took the hand offered to him and gasped when he saw the boys face.

"I know, I know albino, awesome right?!" Gilbert said smiling, not noticing the flash of surprise that passed the boys features when he saw the glinting fangs.

_He doesn't feel human._ Matthew thought, having to stop an ear from peeking up over his hair. instead he just nodded.

"I'm ze awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt by the way." He said offering his hand. And the Canadian took it, this time prepared for his icy touch.

"Matthew Williams." He whispered.

"Vell Mattie. I have a feeling you and I vill be great friends. After all I am ze awesomest person in ze school."

"And not arrogant at all." Matthew smirked, but in his heart he knew the odd boy was right, they would be good friends.

* * *

**Like it? No? I like it. Reviews are appreciated, when I figure out exactly how to word my idea I'll update (Don't worry I actually do have an idea of what I want to happen I'm not just winging it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I got a review saying I had one of my spanish translations wrong (thank you by the way!) and I would like to point out that I'm using Google Translate which is probably not the most reliable of sources so if I get any more wrong, which I will, please point them out and I will fix it. Chapter Two and no, I checked and Hetalia doesn't belong to me…...sigh….Okay so the lunch room part is actually what would happen to me in my old school, you couldn't leave until they let you so..I understand Mattie's pain.**

Stepping into the lunchroom that day had been a big mistake. Although he liked confined spaces (His brother had often found him curled up inside boxes that could barely fit him) knowing that he could not get out of said confined space (he watched several teachers close the various doors and swore he could hear them lock over the buzz of high school students.)-until someone allowed him out was enough to make him want to hide in the air ducts. (He checked, he could fit.)

So he walked silently next to two students, Kiku and Heracles who were having an in depth conversation about cats, which made him feel a little awkward, trying to calm his nerves and not scratch at the doors like he wanted to.

"Hey Mattie!" A voice with a thick German accent called over the hum of the crowd. "Over here!" The albino waved him to the table at the back of the room.

Carefully Matthew made his way back and sat next to the Prussian.

"Bonjour." He said softly inclining, his head in greeting which seemed to excite a long haired boy to the right of Gilbert.

"Vous savez français? C'est ma langue maternelle, où avez-vous appris?" (You know French? That's my native language, where did you learn?) The boy said very rapidly.

"Je suis du Canada et ma grand-mère parlé autour de la maison." (I'm from Canada and my grandmother spoke it around the house) Matthew answered smiling a bit.

"Slow down mi amigos." A tanned Spaniard said from the other side of the long haired boy "Speak a language we can all understand." He laughed.

Matthew chuckled softly and switched to english. "Hello." He greeted. "Nice to see you again, I have a pretty 'awesome' bruise thanks to you by the way." He told Gilbert.

Gilbert laughed and was about to respond when Francis cut in;

"Honhonhon and what were you two doing mon ami?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

Gilbert smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut it you pervert."

Francis still chuckling reached over the albino and shook Matthew's hand "I'm Francis."

"Matthew."

"Nice to meet you Mathieu."

"Hola!" The Spaniard greeted next. "I'm Antonio."

"Bonjour." Matthew said again.

Gilbert and his friends started talking while Matthew unwrapped his lunch (pancakes, a years supply of maple syrup and tuna.)

"Kesesese got enough syrup there Mattie?" Gilbert asked quirking a silver eyebrow.

"No." Matthew answered shortly and proceeded to pour all of it on his pancakes.

They all burst out laughing and then Gilbert noticed something else.

"Is zat RAW tuna?" He asked picking up the fillet that the Canadian had packed.

"Maple." Matthew cursed, he had anticipated eating alone or with his brother, his tail twitched nervously.

"You can't eat this Mattie, you'll get sick!" Gilbert moved to get up and throw it away.

"Give it back!" Matthew screeched and before he could stop himself a hiss escaped his lips.

The three boys stared, incredulous and a bit frightened.

"Okay, okay, mein gott you didn't have to yell." Gilbert said throwing his hands up in surrender and tossing back the tuna.

While the Canadian happily feasted on his fish the three others quietly whispered about what they had just witnessed.

"I've heard of sushi before but an entire tuna fillet?" Antonio questioned, his green eyes wide.

"Oui, it is strange and he hissed? Are we sure he's human?" While most people would mean this in a teasing way or as harassment, Francis was being completely serious.

"I don't know. He smells different zan humans." Gilbert answered, shrugging as if this was a normal thing to say.

"Hold on, you can SMELL human?" Toni asked.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Vampire." He mouthed so there was no possibility of anyone hearing.

"Right…" The Spaniard blushed, embarrassed. "What do I smell like?" He whispered curiously.

Gilbert bit his lip and inhaled, gripping the table as hard as he could. "Churros." He decided. "Churros and tomatoes and well just human."

"Fosososo, cool." Antonio whisper laughed.

Matthew's ears twitched, he knew they were talking about him. Why had he lost his temper? It was just a piece of fish! If he messed up again they'd find out for sure. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that the bell rang and the teachers had unlocked the doors.

"Er Mattie?" Gilbert questioned, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "we have next period together, vanna valk with me?"

Matthew nodded and got up, silently throwing his trash away and fidgeted nervously as they walked, and although he knew that the others couldn't see his ears were pinned, not out of anger but out of shame.

"We'll leave you two alone." Francis said with a perverted gleam in eye. "Come along Toni." He draped an arm around the Spaniard and they both started walking the other direction.

"Sorry about earlier, I got a little crazy eh?" Matthew offered, not meeting the albino's eye.

"Ja, you did, but zats okay." The Prussian laughed.

The Canadian smiled a bit and thought back to his little outburst, then he remembered something he hadn't thought of before.

"Maple! I was so rude!" But he wasn't talking about his psychotic incident. "You didn't have lunch, I should've offered you some pancakes, I'm sorry Gil...Can I call you that?"

Gilbert shifted uncomfortably. "Nah, I vasn't hungry." Well actually that wasn't entirely true, he was starving, he suspected that the only reason he hadn't attacked anyone yet was that Matthew was in every class with him and his scent was so overpowering it helped block the smell of human blood, but that didn't change the fact that he would have to hunt tonight, he was an idiot to think he could've lasted a few days in school without. "And, ja I don't mind you calling me Gil."

Matthew smiled, his ears finally perked up again and his tail twitched (which still felt extremely strange against his leg.) He was about to say something else when Gilbert bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Another German accent said, the voice belonged to a tall boy with slicked back blond hair and steely blue eyes who had been holding hands with the little Italian boy that Matthew had met in class.

"Ciao, Gil!" Feliciano waved cheerfully, but the blonde boy looked terrified and a bit angry?

"Hello Feli" Gilbert hesitated a moment before adding a shy "Hello West."

Gilberts brother inclined his head in greeting and then walked off without saying a word, Feliciano in tow. After they had gone the Prussian sighed sadly and picked up the textbook he had dropped.

"Who was that?" Matthew whispered. The residual tension in the air made him seriously reconsider not climbing into that air duct.

"My bruder, Ludvig." Gilbert sighed sadly

"Why'd you call him West?" Matthew asked trying to skirt around the question he really wanted to ask.

"Family joke." He answered, smiling a little at the memory.

"And..if y-you don't mind me asking..why did he refuse to speak to you? I mean he kinda looked..scared."

Gilbert's expression darkened once more '_because I'm a vampire and he's terrified of me and I want him to speak to me because I love him, but I can't because I tore the family apart dammit' _He thought but instead he said.

"We, umm..had a fight last summer and he hasn't spoken to me since."

"Maple…" Matthew said in awe. "I can't imagine not speaking to my brother, god he's like my best friend."

"It sucks." Gilbert said simply and they walked in gloomy silence the rest of the way.

* * *

Finally, finally, the day was done. Matthew and Alfred raced home, Matthew whooping in joy when he won.

"Hopping rooftops is cheating!" Alfred yelled at his brother.

Matthew stuck his tongue out his tail twitching (relishing its newfound freedom probably, Matthew had holes cut into all his pants, only visible if he pulled up his shirt, a lot because thank god for baggy shirts. But he still either had to keep his tail pinned against his leg at school or against his back and it naturally drooped a little so against his leg was much more comfortable.)

"You're just too slow." He said teasingly.

"And you could be in league with Spiderman, or any superhero you want, I think you'd even give Batman a run for his money." Alfred said unlocking the front door.

"But isn't my brother the hero?" Matthew asked teasingly, quirking an eyebrow.

"That's right, I almost forgot." The older of the two facepalmed then assumed a heroic stance "I'm the hero!"

Matthew rolled his eyes "I'm taking a nap!" He announced bounding up the stairs.

"Wake up before midnight!" Alfred called after him.

"Not on your life!" Matthew called back softly.

But when his head hit the pillow he didn't fall into peaceful oblivion, he fell into his worst nightmare.

_A man forced him to kneel on the damp, slimy pavement. Judging by the stench they were probably in the sewer, that suspicion was confirmed when the blindfold they had tied around his head was ripped off._

"_Please let me go!" He rasped. "I didn't do anything!" He struggled with his bonds his tail thrashing wildly, one of the men surrounding him grabbed his one of his ears, ripping it in the process, Matthew howled in pain._

_A tall boy about his age with a black hoodie stepped forward, twirling a pistol in his hand. He laughed, a deep, cold, chuckle._

"_Now that's not true and you know it, you are an abomination, a monster. A freak of nature, da?" He tilted his head as if it were a question._

_Matthew shook his head, well as much as the people standing on either side of him would allow. _

"_Th-at's n-not true!" he whispered tears running down his face. "Please." He looked up at his captor with big violet eyes, silently pleading._

"_Now." The boy continued, his eyes, just a shade lighter than Matthew's glinting from under his hood. "It's my job to wipe out freaks of nature, well, not job, more like my civic duty." He calmly cocked the gun and placed it against Matthew's temple._

"_Please.." He said, he had stopped struggling as soon as he had felt the cool metal on his skin._

"_Kolkolkol, you really think that's going to work, da?" He chortled. "Not with me kitty."_

_And then he pulled the trigger. And yet Matthew had awoken hours later with not a scratch on him, besides a notch in one of his caramel colored ears and that already looked like it had been healing for months. He never discussed it with anyone besides Alfred but had a suspicion that that incident had been the reason they had moved._

Matthew awoke with a gasp, an icepick headache in his temple. He wiped the tears from his eyes and fumbled for his glasses. The clock read _11:55 _and despite the residue horror from his dream he smirked and ran to Alfred's room to gloat how he did, in fact, wake before midnight. And perhaps to get a hug from his big brother as those always chased away nightmares.

But before he even knocked on the door he heard Alfred pleading into his phone, and the annoyed voice on the other end.

"Please tutor me Lovi!"

"_Hell no, Burger B******! Why the f*** do you even want to take Italian anyways?_

"Spanish is boring and I seem to have an inability to learn French and those are the only three languages this school seems to offer!"

"_Ask my f****** fratello b******!"_

"Look, I would but he's WAYY to perky and….his boyfriend scares me. So that leaves you. Pwease! With a tomato on top?"

The other end was silent for a few moments and then sighed,

"_Fine but you better not be f****** lying about those tomatoes b******!"_

They went on to talk about other things and Matthew, not wanting to interrupt left, opting instead for some fresh air. He opened his window and swung himself on to the roof enjoying the crisp, clear night, with thousands of stars twinkling above.

That is, until he heard the scream.

Gilbert on the other hand was hunting on the (mostly) deserted alleyways of the streets. Sticking to the most shadowy places until he found suitable prey.

'_Why couldn't suitable prey be a frickin cheeseburger? Or some wurst..' _ The Prussian thought to himself. He hadn't had wurst in months.

Suitable prey happened to come in the form of a tall blonde woman dressed in an oversized sweatsuit, smoking a cigarette. She looked to be about twenty, if that. Sighing, Gilbert pulled up the hood of his blue jacket and let his predatory instincts take over, it would be easier that way, if he simply lost himself in the hunt and didn't lose himself in guilt about taking anothers life.

The woman was unaware of the person stalking her in the shadows until he pounced upon her. She fell with a gasp of surprise.

"Sorry." Gilbert muttered before biting into the woman's neck. Her piercing scream was cut off with a gurgle as the vampire drank more deeply, casting aside the corpse and wiping the blood off his lips once he was done. He made to go back to his room and try in vain to sleep before a quiet; "Gil?" Made him jump ten feet in the air. And there perched on a dumpster was;

"Mattie?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**To all of you who commented 'oh sh**' you are absolutely correct. But don't worry, I think this will be a bonding moment! Hints of beginning PruCan in this chapter! (And I changed one small thing in the 2nd chapter, Gilbert had a hoodie now. I still don't own Hetalia, if I did...well so many things would be canon...so many things. Onwards!**

_[A few moments earlier:]_

Matthew scrambled to a standing position, his ears pricking up. As soon as he'd heard the scream his nails and canines sharpened in defense until he had the needle-sharp teeth of a cat and claws to match, against all better judgement he followed the sound, hopping from rooftop to rooftop, and jumping from the top of a office building to land on a dumpster without so much as a thump, just as the scream cut off. It was times like these he was thankful for his night vision, he watched, half concealed by the shadows as a pale man cast the body of a young woman aside and got to his feet, he turned and Matthew got a look at his ruby red eyes and silver hair as his hood fell. Before he could stop himself Matthew gasped;

"Gil?" He whispered. If Gilbert had been anyone else he wouldn't have heard it, but unfortunately he did and wheeled around, red eyes searching for the source of the sound. Finally his gaze settled on a small blonde boy, with _glowing _violet eyes and a hair curl that he had only seen once before.

"Mattie?!" He whispered praying to every deity he could think of that he was wrong, but knowing he wasn't because Matthew's odd scent had started wafting towards him

The figure on the dumpster paled and may or may not of hissed a bit before taking a deep, shuddery breath and saying;

"Yeah it's me."

"Scheiße!" (Sh**) Gilbert cursed and hissed as well, his sounding deeper and more rabid. "How the f*** did you even get here!?"

"I jumped." Matthew growled his ears pinned and his teeth still bared, though Gilbert didn't notice.

The albino looked up. The lowest usable window on the building behind the dumpster. was six stories up seeing as the bottom six floors were all dusty, cramped little shops with the windowpanes cracked and boarded shut. The rest were offices, no one would live in any of the buildings around here, that was why Gilbert had chosen this place to hunt.

"Jumped? Jumped where?" He asked furiously, the rational side of him terrified and ashamed the predatory side of him angry that the boy had interrupted his hunt.

Matthew took another deep breath to avoid hissing (his tail had already puffed up as cat tails do when said cat is frightened) and again answered honestly;

"Off the roof."

"The roof!" Gilbert snarled in disbelief. "Did you _fly?!_" He suddenly had the image of Matthew sprouting wings. That calmed him down a bit and after a few deep breaths he successfully contained the rabid vampire. In a much calmer tone he said "Come on out Birdie, I won't hurt you."

Matthew gave a short little laugh but hopped off the dumpster, landing silently in a crouching position. Cautiously he moved closer to Gilbert.

"Birdie?" He questioned, giving another bark of laughter. "Now wouldn't that be ironic eh?"

The albino gasped looking up and down the figure in front of him. It was most certainly Matthew, except this version of Matthew had glowing eyes, exactly like a cats at night, he also had a tail that was thrashing angrily behind him and ears that were pinned to his head. Matthew was still crouched in a defensive position, obviously ready to pounce if Gilbert tried anything. The Prussian had to wonder who would win in that fight.

"You missed a spot." Matthew hissed.

"Huh?" Gilbert shook his head to clear his mind of shock. The Canadian tapped the side of his mouth.

"You missed a spot." He repeated.

Gilbert wiped his mouth with the back of his hand again and it came away red. He looked down, ashamed. "I'm really not going to hurt you Birdie."

Matthew's ears perked up a bit and but he stayed in his defensive position. "Why should I believe you?" He whispered. "You just killed someone Gil! How do I know that you're not going to do the same to me!?" He eyed the vampires glinting fangs angrily.

'_What do I say?' _Gilbert thought. '_Because your my friend? Because even though I just met you I can't bare the thought of hurting you?' _No, those answers were too sappy and unawesome. Instead he sighed and answered;

"Because you don't smell human. And frankly not at all appetizing."

Matthew had to laugh at the bluntness in that statement. He straightened now convinced the vampire wouldn't hurt him. (After all who would be that harsh and lie?) "Thanks." He muttered dryly. He eyed Gilbert and then said, "We have a lot to talk about."

"Ja." He agreed.

"Well, I have all night. Cats tend to be nocturnal." Matthew shrugged. "Do you think you can get up on the roof?" He asked pointing to the same roof he had jumped off of.

Gilbert eyed it, it would be difficult but there was a drain pipe connected he could probably scale that. He nodded.

Matthew did a good impression of the Cheshire Cat's grin and took off. In one leap he was back on the dumpster then he did what Gilbert was planning and scrambled up the pipe. In under a minute he was on top of the roof and he had barely made a sound.

"Awesome." The Prussian whispered and copied him making way more noise than the agile neko.

Matthew had to give him a hand as he reached the top which he did, shuddering at Gilbert's temperature. They sat side by side in silence for a moment before Matthew broke it.

"So how long have you been a vampire? Or are the stories wrong and it's something you're born as?"

Gilbert ran a hand through his hair. "No, it's not somezing you're born as. I vas turned last summer, July I zink." He glanced at Matthew. "How 'bout you Birdie?"

"Born this way. When I was a baby my brother thought it was funny to give me a ball of string and watch me go wild." He didn't meet Gilbert's eye.

"So you're brother's not like zis?" He gestured to Matthew.

"No, he has the agility and he's a slight insomniac but no outward traits like me." He examined his nails, which were just starting to shrink down to normal as he spoke.

Gilbert noticed that Matthew was refusing to look at him. "I'm sorry you saw that back there, it's totally unawesome." He apologized referring to his hunting.

The neko inched a bit closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's disturbing yes and I feel bad for that poor woman but you can't help it can you?"

The albino shook his head."I tried animals but zat's kinda like living on nothing but bread and water, after avhile you get sick because of lack of nutrients or somezing. And blood from blood banks doesn't agree with me." He rubbed his stomach remembering the pains he had gotten the first and last time he tried that.

"See?" Matthew said softly, no longer blinded by fear and anger. "You can't help it. It's like I can't help eating raw fish..or pancakes..that's basically my diet, raw fish and pancakes."

Gilbert smirked a bit. "But do you eat the fish while it's still moving?"

Matthew hung his head. "I have in the past."

"Seriously?! Kesesese, Birdie! Zat's awesome!" The vampire laughed trying to imagine the boy next to him catching a fish and then eating it then and there.

The neko laughed with him. "That's not what my parents said." Then he changed the subject. "So how come you come out in the day?"

"Zat's a myth. The worst the sun will do is give me a sunburn, but I'm albino so, used to it."

"Crosses?"

"Myth." Gilbert showed Matthew the cross necklace around his neck.

"Hmm..Okay, stakes? Holy water? Not being able to go inside a church?"

"Um, I haven't checked the first two and I tend to avoid churches so I vouldn't have any idea." The albino laughed. "How 'bout you? Always land on your feet?"

"Ha, no. Big myth. Most of the time, but when I miss time something the fall is pretty spectacular."

"Nine lives?" The question was innocent enough but Matthew suddenly got an odd look and started muttering something about pancakes.

"Vhat?"

"Nothing!" The neko said quickly and changed the subject once more. "Can I see where you were bitten?" He was actually very curious.

Gilbert shifted uncomfortably but said "Sure." And pulled down the collar of his shirt so Matthew could see two small puncture marks at the base of his neck. Timidly, Matthew reached out a hand and touched them. Gilbert leaned closer, happy when the boy didn't pull away.

"How'd you get zat Birdie?" He asked noticing a notch in one of the neko's ears.

Matthew retracted his hand and felt the notch. "Fight." He whispered and Gilbert got the feeling he wasn't telling the truth but didn't press it. Instead he extended a hand as if to pet one of them.

"May I?" He asked, knowing that cats were moody and would hate you if you pet them in the wrong spot.

Matthew nodded and Gil began stroking the soft things on the neko's head. Matthew shivered at first then leaned in to the hand and began to purr. When Gilbert stopped the neko rested his head on the vampire's shoulder, still purring.

"Birdie are you..?" He made to question the boy then realized that Matthew had actually fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Cats can fall asleep anyvhere." He muttered to himself, shifting slightly to find a more comfortable position but not wanting to disturb Matthew. Gilbert smiled to himself, he wasn't the only odd one in the universe, there were others. That was a comforting thought to have.

Down in the alley way a boy in a black hoodie examined the body.

'_Vampire.' _He thought. '_Definitely. Now I have two monsters to hunt.'_

And hunt them he would.

**I know Mattie said he was nocturnal but if I've learned anything from my cat it's that if they get comfortable enough they will fall asleep with out warning, plus I thought that bit was cute.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the bit of a wait, but you will have longer waits in the future considering I'm entering Hell *ahem* I mean High School….So yeah only a few more weeks till I'm a prisoner! FUN! I do not own Hetalia although let's take a vote; Who thinks Merwholocked should own Hetalia? *cricket noises* Fine I see how much you guys care! ONWARDS!**

**PS: Shout out to KyoshiWarrior (I don't even know if you're reading this) for writing chapter two of A Month to Fall in Love (which is a beautiful PruCan so far and I totally recommend it.) That chapter inspired me to finally get off my lazy butt and write this so Danke! **

Matthew awoke with his head still on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Morning Birdie." Gilbert offered, still in a sitting position.

"Eh? Did I fall asleep? That's odd, I never fall asleep at night."

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the sunrise over the buildings turning all of the glass in the city to glittering diamonds. Everything was perfect, and still until,

"Scheiße!"

"What is it?" The neko whispered, still entranced by the beauty of the rising sun.

"It's seven fifteen!" Gilbert yelled staring at the leather wristwatch he always wore.

Matthew quickly got to his feet and hissed a few not so innocent curses along with his usual cry of 'Maple!'

"Ve're going to be late come on!" The vampire stood too quick for a human to see, hopped off the roof making a dent in the dumpsters below and took off running as fast as he could (all you would be able to see was a silver blur racing past.)

"Yeah thanks for waiting!" Matthew whisper yelled and then hopped rooftop to rooftop until he reached his home, there he pulled on his red and white Canadian sweatshirt, roughly stuffed his tail in jeans wincing as he did so and promising he would never do something like that again, tried to make his hair look like he hadn't been sleeping outside (pshhh who would do something like that) and ran out again, already five minutes late.

He arrived at the double doors of the school out of breath which wasn't a normal thing for him. Gilbert had arrived a few minutes earlier and was sitting in a tree for reasons he could not fathom until he looked at the scary lady that was guarding the door.

She had blonde (almost white) hair that had a white bow in it, and she was wearing a dress, a flouncy, dark blue, dress with a crisp apron tied around it, see usually thats a innocent I will buy flowers and paint my nails pink look. Noooo, not on her it wasn't, it looked like the clothes of a serial killer and was that a knife peaking out of her stockings! Her face also held a 'cross me and I will kill you' expression.

Matthew was seriously considering joining Gilbert in that tree. (Said Prussian was now staring at this lady with a terrified expression) until the girl locked eyes with him and motioned him to come closer. The Canadian gulped and squeaked something that sounded like, ' I humbly appeal to the pancake gods, maple help me.' and shuffled towards her.

At that moment Gilbert decided to hop out of the tree and share Mattie's 'walk of doom.'

The lady looked them over once, sniffing like a bloodhound. "Detention." She decided.

"Vhat?!" It's ze second day of school!" The albino protested, running his fingers through his hair.

"Y-yeah…" Matthew contributed.

"Besides, you didn't give Francis and Antonio detention!" It was true, the Frenchman and the Spaniard had walked in just moments before Matthew had arrived.

The lady scowled, a glint in her eye that could only be described as 'murderous.' "Detention." She said again handing them each a slip. They both winced under her glare and with shaking hands took the slips.

Both vampire and neko walked into the school with heads down and power walked to first period where the teacher had already started and was giving them her best evil eye (which didn't even compare to scary door lady.) Gilbert took his seat by Francis and Antonio who were both giving him 'you look like you're going to puke, you okay?' looks. And Matthew sat by Feliciano, who instead of being subtle said.

"Veee! Are you okay? You look like you're gonna throw up!" Really, really loudly.

The Canadian waved off concerned looks and kept his head down, his cheeks heating up. Because he refused to look up he didn't notice Ivan eyeing his detention slip with a satisfied smirk. Again, neither the vampire or the neko could concentrate on the lesson and when it was over they both charged out.

"That woman was so…" Matthew shuddered not being able to find the right word.

"Ja." Gilbert agreed. And he was about to say more when Francis and Antonio caught up with them.

"Hola mi amigos!" The Spaniard panted, he obviously had had to run to catch up with them

"You feeling better Mon cher?" (my dear) Francis asked looking at Gilbert with big blue eyes. Matthew smirked realizing he had just called the Prussian 'my dear'

"Fine. Just the 'guard' in the front is terrifying. Ve got detention for being late."

"Si! She totally is." Antonio agreed. "And detention? On the second day of school? That's not right!"

"Agreed." Matthew said quietly.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments, Francis a little closer to Antonio then necessary. Soon the green-eyed Spaniard broke the silence;

"So mi amigo, have a good hunt last night?" He hissed quietly enough (which was a surprise to everyone since Spaniards can't ever seem to speak below a shout.) so that if Matthew had been human he wouldn't have heard anything, but he wasn't and so he heard every word.

And Gilbert knew he heard. The ruby eyed boy smirked at the neko and made a '_my friends are dummkopfs aren't they?' _gesture. Matthew nodded '_total imbéciles' _he thought. But smiled at them, they may be oblivious idiots but they were endearing and sweet and apparently Gilbert trusted them enough to let them in on his secret.

"Whaaat?" Toni whined looking at the expression of amusement on the albino's face.

"Oui, tell us what is so comique?" Francis asked flipping back his golden hair and seductively staring (well, he is French so that was his normal stare) at all of them.

Gilbert gave Matthew his best puppy-dog face, it was almost as good as Alfred's, his red eyes widened and were those tears?! His bottom lip quivered as if he were about to cry as he pouted. His face screamed '_PLEASE LET ME ZELL ZHEM!'_ The neko rolled his violet eyes, looked nervous (and possibly a bit frightened) for a moment but then gestured towards Gilbert's two friends who were both staring at them in confusion, silently saying '_go ahead.'_

Keeping his voice low the vampire hissed "Birdie's a neko!"

Antonio's eyes widened in and he looked some what like a surprised baby bunny. As they reached the door of their next class he said,

"A neko? Like those cat things?"

"Mon cher, little Mathieu is not a 'thing' as you so vulgarly put it, he is a human being, an incredibly adorable human being if I may say so myself." Francis winked in Matthew's direction and Gilbert may or may not of had to choke down a snarl.

Matthew turned a nice shade of pink. "T-thank y-you?"

"So you have ears and everything?" Antonio whispered.

The neko nodded before shoving his hands deep in his pockets and walking in the classroom with his head down, his cheeks flushed, and muttering something about inquisitive Spaniards, pervy Frenchmen, and of course maple syrup.

"Awww, Mon ami your little Canadian is so mignon!" (Mignon-cute) Francis cooed before muttering all the things he'd like to do to him. He only shut up after both Gilbert and Antonio slapped him, the latter looking a bit worried (and perhaps heart broken?)

All throughout second period the three friends whispered about the discovery about their new friend (much to the dismay of Matthew who found the lesson rather interesting but couldn't concentrate with three chattering idiots next to him)

"So he knows about The Incident?" Antonio asked Gilbert.

"Vell he doesn't know _everything_ but he knows I'm a vampire."

"How'd he find out?" Francis asked curiously.

Matthew, who had finally had enough, snapped and whispered the whole story to them looking as annoyed as a stereotypical Canadian can look without apologizing for being rude. The two that didn't already know the tale listened intently, hanging on to every word. Francis had to clap a hand over his mouth to suppress a squeal when he got to the part about Matthew falling asleep on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Shut up! You're beginning to sound like Elizabeta!" Gilbert hissed to the Frenchman who was turning beet red, breathing heavily, and starting to nosebleed.

They all laughed at that except for Elizabeta who was sitting behind them and now giving them a mixture of curious looks and death glares.

By lunch time they had all forgotten about the terrifying bodyguard of death and were all happily sitting at the lunch table. That is until Alfred and his friends sat down. His friends consisted of an ill-tempered Italian with brown hair and an odd curl that stuck up (the Canadian thought this person looked exactly like Feliciano.) A grumpy blonde Brit with dirty blonde hair, enormous eyebrows and a black cloak for some reason, and the Japanese boy who Matthew had walked with the other day. The four friends were deep in conversation and didn't notice when Matthew waved;

"I can't believe you didn't get detention! You were the one talking after all, you bloody git." The Brit said to the Italian.

"Don't you blame it all on me you f****** b******! Alfred started it!"

"Hey! Artie's right you still should of gotten detention!" Alfred protested.

"My name is Arthur, not Artie, git." Arthur corrected, gritting his teeth.

"Whatevs it doesn't matter, Lovino still should've taken the fall with us." The American replied. "Don'tcha think Kiku?" All eyes turned to the Japanese boy,

"I refuse to take sides in arr of this." Kiku said quietly, picking at his lunch with chopsticks.

"But you got detention too! Only Lovi got out of it!" Alfred protested.

"That is true, and I agree the scary rady was harsh, but I refuse to be apart of your argument." He replied cooly.

Finally the conversation died down a little and Matthew was able to say something. "You got detention too Al?" He asked softly.

Alfred jumped. "Whoa Mattie! I didn't know you were there dude! And yeah, totally sucks man."

Arthur looked at the American skeptically. "Who are you talking to?" He asked looking around.

"My brother." Alfred answered pointing at Matthew. Arthur's eyes widened a little as he saw who was sitting in what he previously thought to be an empty seat. Just as he was about to say something, perhaps stutter and apology, Gilbert interrupted.

"You're Birdie's bruder? Man, you look just like him!"

Alfred looked the albino up and down, obviously not liking him very much but answered,

"Yup that's me." He scooched a bit closer to Matthew.

"Kesesese, ze awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt at your service!"

Lovino groaned, "Beilschmidt?! So there's _another _Potato B******?"

Gilberts smile faltered a bit. "Oh, so you're Lovi. Yeah Feli talks about you a lot." He rubbed the back of his neck, his grin reappearing but Matthew could see it looked a bit forced.

"Yup that would be me, Potato B****** Number Two. What's it to you?" The little Italian glared, cracking his knuckles menacingly which caused Arthur and Alfred to laugh knowing that Lovino was no braver than his brother, even Kiku had to stifle a chuckle.

They continued talking and arguing until the end of lunch period. By that time Francis had began flirting with Arthur, both Arthur and Antonio had slapped Francis, Matthew had to break up two fights, one between Lovino and Gilbert and one between Alfred and Gilbert (that one had started when Al tried to get Gilbert to stop sitting so close to Matthew.) All the while Kiku was taking pictures of two boys he thought would be cute together and squealing 'yaoi!' (The pairings included Alfred and Arthur, Arthur and Francis, Gilbert and Matthew, Matthew and Arthur (to which Matthew might of screamed something along the lines of "Maple! Burn it, burn it now.") - Lovino and Alfred, Lovino and Antonio, and Antonio and Francis.)

"Well see you in detention I suppose." The Brit called dismally to the others as he walked to his next class his cloak swishing behind him. He was met with a chorus of halfhearted 'See you's'

The rest of the day went by very quickly and before they knew it Gilbert, Matthew, Alfred, Arthur and Kiku were all sitting in a classroom that looked like it hadn't been used in a very long time. There was a chalkboard at the front (who uses a _chalkboard_ anymore?) - and most of the desks were broken in one way or another. Boxes lined the wall, blocking the windows from view, although they must of been empty boxes because,

_CRASH_

A pile of boxes fell to the floor and two figures came tumbling into view, one with long golden hair, the other with short chocolate hair and bright green eyes.

"Toni? Franceypants?" Gilbert burst out laughing at the sight of the two.

"Ugh, what is the Frog doing here?" Arthur groaned burying his head in his hands and muttering something about cursing him. Kiku quickly made a note of that nickname for the fanfiction he was writing about the two of them.

"Oh we couldn't just leave our friends to suffer this horrible fate on their own!" Francis said putting a hand to his forehead and pretending to faint.

"Si! So we decided to join you!" Antonio nodded.

The room (except for Arthur who was too busy grumbling something about Dumbledora the Explora) burst into laughter and the two took their seats and awaited the teacher that was supposed to be overseeing their imprisonment.

Very soon after everyone had gotten settled the door burst open and two figures stepped in. One was the scary guard lady that had given everyone their detention slips. (Was it just Matthew or did she look even more terrifying now?) And the other was fair haired, purple eyed Ivan Braginski.

The lady looked at all of them with a twinkle of malice in her eye. In a cold voice accented with something no one could place she said;

"I trust you all know why you're here?"

Alfred raised his hand;

"Because the school justice system is like, totally messed up and you really hate us?" He guessed.

Ivan smirked and chortled that cruel laugh that Matthew had heard so many times in his dreams.

"Kolkolkol no, well about the first part, but I guess the hating you is true da?" He looked to the lady for conformation, even he seemed terrified by her and if she scared Ivan, that really wasn't good. The lady nodded and pulled out the knife that had been hidden in her stocking. Everyone gasped and scrambled backwards.

"You 'children' are all here because of something you all have in common." She was speaking to everyone but Antonio and Francis. When everyone stared at her with an expression that roughly translated to 'I have no idea what you're talking about you're insane.' she continued;

"You're all not exactly human are you?"

And with that both the people up front locked the doors and stalked towards the children.

**Just to make it clear the scary lady is Belarus. Hope this was worth the wait! Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm rubbish at fight scenes, honestly rubbish. But I am going to try my best and not post this until I'm proud of it (so if I update this in two months well yeah…) I'm a bit nervous, so lets just jump right in! **

The seven children scrambled to the back of the classroom and pushed themselves up against the wall. Matthew felt a cold hand glide into his, but this time he didn't flinch at the difference in temperature. Gilbert was looking down at the Canadian with a gaze that was probably meant to be reassuring but honestly looked a bit rabid.

The Prussian had let his vampiric instincts take over as a defensive maneuver, only retaining enough self control to tell who everyone was in the room and not attack anything with a pulse, of course the only one's that really would be in danger were Francis and Antonio.

Ivan smirked and pulled a gun out of the inside pocket of his jacket. A shining silver pistol that glinted dangerously as it caught the fluorescent lights of the room.

"Remember this one kitty?" He asked before pointing the gun at Matthew. He pulled the trigger but the neko was ready and ducked under it faster than any human should've been able to. The bullet embedded itself in the wall right where Matthew's head had been a half second before.

Everyone seemed frozen stiff with terror, staring at the mark the bullet had left, well everyone except Alfred whose vision had gone a bit red and everything from his hands to his cowlick was shaking with anger.

"Don't. Touch. My. Brother." He growled before launching himself at Ivan. Alfred may not have the fangs or claws his younger sibling did but he was extremely fast and had an insanely strong choke hold, which he was currently demonstrating on the Russian. But unfortunately Ivan managed to throw him off and he landed on the floor with a crack and a poorly stifled scream of pain.

The scream jolted everyone from their stupor and they all scrambled to defend themselves. Ivan had dropped the gun in his move to throw Alfred off, and it skittered across the floor. Antonio scrambled for it but was stopped by the almost white haired woman putting her foot down hard on his outstretched arm, smirking as he flailed and tried to pull her off. (Honestly he should've had the upper hand right?) The lady laughed and twirled the glinting knife between her fingers.

"Toni!" Both Francis and Gilbert screamed. The albino growled and launched himself at the lady prepared to sink his teeth in her neck.

The woman screamed and tried desperately to throw him off but Gilbert had the advantage and wrapped his legs around her waist, securing himself to her and readying to bite her. Just then there was a loud bang and Gilbert was suddenly on the floor howling in pain.

"Lo siento! Lo siento!" (I'm sorry! I'm sorry!) Antonio was currently holding Ivan's pistol in his shaking hands, he had obviously been trying to aim at the lady.

The scary lady towered over Gilbert smirking slightly. "Well, it's good you're not human, you would be bleeding out right now."

Gilbert looked at the wound, it was true it was not bleeding, it was just a big hole in the side of his leg that was kind of sickening to look at.

The lady advanced on Gilbert, pulling out a vial of what appeared to be water.

_Holy Water. _

Just as he realized what it was she sprinkled a few drops on him, it made his skin smoke and his nerves burn, like someone had pumped him full of acid a scream tore through his throat.

"GIL!" A usually quiet Canadian voice ripped through the air. The neko stood in a crouched position looking helplessly between Gilbert and Ivan who was currently advancing on his brother.

Suddenly a yip came from the back of the room and a fox came sprinting at Ivan and bit deep into his arm, effectively stopping his advance. The deep brown eyes of the fox gave Matthew a look that said,

'_I'll hold him off, go." _

"Thanks Kiku." the neko whispered. He didn't even know how he knew it was Kiku, it was just a feeling in his gut.

He sprinted the few feet between him and the vampire, hearing a crashing sound behind him but not caring what it was. He stood defensively in front of Gilbert and gave the lady dug his claws into the flesh of her arm when she tried to approach.

The lady stumbled backwards clutching her wound hissing in pain, the neko thought he may of incapacitated her but then launched herself at him. Her knife pierced deep into his shoulder and he howled with pain before whipping his tail around and tripping her. She landed on the floor with an undignified squeal but bounced right back up again, Matthew pulled the knife from his shoulder and threw it back at her, grazing her side, he would have done better if it weren't for his wound, it was gushing blood and the world was starting to get a bit fuzzy, he barely heard his brother scream his name and a German voice scream 'Birdie' amidst all the howls of pain. Then the neko collapsed on the floor, the carpet around him turning red.

Meanwhile at the backend of the room Arthur had himself pressed up against the wall, to better summon his magic in secret for as long as he had the gift of privacy, for everyone's attention was on the battle at hand. The spell he recited was one he had committed to memory, one that would heal Gilberts wound, and stanch the neko's bleeding (for that wound was so deep he could not heal it with one spell)

"_Caelum circum meridiem, et quod confractum imperium curare sani!" _(Encircle them in heavens glow, heal the injured and give strength to the healthy.)

The spell did it's job and the completely baffled vampire was back on his feet, Matthew was breathing easier and the stain on the floor had stopped growing, Alfred's bones had been reset and he was getting to his feet preparing to rejoin the fight. Even Kiku, who had been still hanging on to Ivan's arm bit with more ferocity, but instead of screaming Ivan let out a shrill whistle and the door burst open. A blonde man came bursting through holding a rifle in his hands. And who did he point the rifle at? The wizard directly in front of him of course! The wizard sighed and with a lazy flick of his wrist sent the man flying back against the far wall and there he stayed seemingly dazed by the impact.

"Pffftt, bloody git never heard of a time and a place?!" He said to himself rolling his forest green eyes.

Both attackers stared at the limp man against the wall, and Ivan, to show his frustration, finally ripped Kiku off of him (with great difficulty of course) and stamped hard on his leg, causing the fox to let out a cry of pain.

The fight seemed to come to a standstill, all members of either party staring at the limp figure against the wall. Gilbert who was cradling Matthew's head in his hands and reassuring a traumatized Antonio that he was in fact okay and knew it was an accident let out a surprised hiss and whispered.

"Bruder?"

That one word although it barely reached anyones ears seemed to stir the blonde man on the other side of the room, he opened his steely blue eyes groggily and peered around. And then, as if suddenly remembering what he was meant to do got to his feet and grabbed his rifle.

"Won't attack us with brother dearest on our side would you da?" Ivan said, smirking even though his injuries were very severe.

Ludwig turned his gaze to meet the red one of his brother. And Gilbert felt panic well up inside him, the Russian was right of course, he couldn't attack his own brother and he would most likely bite anyone who tried, friend or foe. The vampire backed up hands outstretched as if to push the German away, something wasn't right about the gun Ludwig held, although normal bullets wouldn't hurt him (as previously tested) something was different, a different type of metal Gilbert could sense it. _Silver. _It was silver, had to be. And the albino had a sinking feeling that that _would _work on him.

"Bruder, you vouldn't!? I know you are scared, but I am still you bruder aren't I?" He pleaded.

A flicker of doubt flashed through the blonde man's eyes. But he squared his shoulders and a gunshot ripped through the air.

**Sorry for the length but I hope it was enjoyable! The language I used for the spell was Latin, I'll try to update soon but High School so no promises.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Okay so I know I've ended the last three chapters with a cliffy but what can I say, I'm evil. So I have to ask, I've been hinting Sprance but would you guys prefer Spamano? If it was Sprance the pairings would be, PruCan (Duh.) GerIta, hinted Giripan, and UsUk. If it was Spamano I would do all the pairings above but instead of UsUk I would have FrUk. You choose. Until then I'm going to continue hinting Sprance.**

Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact, but it didn't come. There was a shattering sound from above and pieces of glass came raining down around them, a now bare fluorescent light fixture swinging above. As soon as Ivan and the scary lady made the involuntary movement to cover their heads with their arms and close their eyes Ludwig moved over to a counter on the far wall where some boxes, a gas fixture (the classroom was once a science room among other things) and a bunsen burner were all haphazardly located. He turned the nozzle on the gas and lit the burner almost simultaneously, He only had enough time to choke out.

"Run!" Before the ignited the flame even more.

Giving a swift kick at Ivans more….sensitive parts and stomping down on the lady's arm until he was sure he heard a crack Gilbert scooped up Matthew and bolted after his brother. Alfred slung a half conscious Kiku-fox and sprinted after everyone Arthur, Antonio and a very terrified Francis (who did not do anything to aid in the fight except rock back and forth in a corner) on his tail. Just as they slammed the door closed an explosion pushed them off their feet.

Kiku yipped as he landed hard against his already broken leg and Gilbert rolled over inhumanly fast in midair so that Matthew could use him as a pillow instead of landing on the hard linoleum.

"Come on!" Ludwigs accented voice called from down the hall, damn that German could run fast.

With a few groans and a muffled conversation of;

("Why does he expect us to run? He didn't have to fight!"

"Can it frog, neither did you."

" Si, I have to agree with Arthur here, you, amor (love)...I mean a-amigo did nothing to help." After that Antonio seemed to get rather flustered though no one could tell why. )

-Everyone who could walk got to their feet and started rushing after Ludwig. The blonde man rushed out of the school and into the cover of the woods nearby, only stopping when he deemed they were deep enough in to not be noticed.

"Zhere used to be a cave around here….Vhere is it?" He wondered out loud looking around, finally he saw it, nestled in some trees a stream running in front of it.

Once the able bodied had hauled the incapacitated into the cave and they each had turned on (or downloaded) the flashlight app on their various cell phones they sat down propped up against the stone walls of the cage. Or if you were Alfred and Gilbert, huddled fearfully over Matthew each one clutching his hands and shooting death glares at the other.

"Let me see him please." Arthur's accented voice said and the two figures both turned to see the green-eyed boy standing above them looking superior and a bit scary in his black cloak. (Could that be because they knew what he could do now?)

Nodding they both made enough room for Arthur to squeeze in, both refusing to move more than two feet away from the boy.

The wizard glared under his large eyebrows, not happy about being crowded while working but sighed and didn't say anything after all if it was one of his brothers….no he wouldn't care...perhaps if it were his mother….but she had been dead for years..anyways..He shook himself out of his inner monologue and focused on the problem at hand. Arthur took out a small vial of water and sprinkled it over Matthew, wincing at the hiss from Gilbert when a drop splattered on him as well.

'_Sorry. Holy water.' _He mouthed apologetically in the vampire's direction.

Gilbert narrowed his ruby red eyes to say, '_yeah, I kinda got zat.' _but shrugged it off and let Arthur continue.

'_Sana corpore, animo sentiat, et non ostende vulnera!' _(Heal the body, mend the soul, let the wounds show no more!) The droplets of water on Matthew's skin began to glow gold and race towards the wound in his shoulder. As soon as the droplets touched it, the skin began to close and in a few moments it was like it was never there.

"He'll wake in a few minutes." Arthur assured them before turning to help Kiku his cape swishing behind him.

Suddenly both Alfred and Gilbert were glad that Matthew had been unconscious because Kiku's yips of pain were heart-wrenching, soon he quieted though and changed back to his human form (clothes still intact thank god.)

"A-arigatou, Arthur-san." (Thank you Arthur.) The Japanese boy inclined his head and he more than likely would've bowed if he hadn't been sitting.

Matthew finally stirred, blinking he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "H-huh?"

"BIRDIE!" Gilbert flung himself on the neko before Alfred could and wrapped him in a hug. "You're all right. Gott, you're all right." He whispered into Matthew's neck breathing in the strange scent of the Canadian.

"I'm fine Gil." Matthew whispered, smiling at the vampire that was draped over him.

"You heard him he's f****** fine, now get the hell off my brother!" Alfred yelled trying to shove the vampire off of Matthew.

Gilbert smirked at the American boy and then back at Matthew whose face was now incredibly close to his own...maybe he should close the gap, he was sure his Birdie would taste just as sweet as he smelled, he should do it, just to spite Alfred...no Matthew might not be okay with that and he'd like to have the neko's permission before he did anything Francis-ish. Instead he smiled, and whispered;

"Looks like I'm in trouble." In Matthew's ear and rolled off of him. Much to the disappointment of the neko who was rather enjoying the frigid temperature of Gilbert's skin against his own.

As soon as the vampire had rolled off of him Alfred practically crushed the air out of his brother.

"Oh god, I thought you were dead, there was so much blood and I thought you were dead and oh my god." He gasped.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." Matthew whispered. "I'm fine, maple, I'm fine."

Finally Alfred let his brother go and looked around the dimly lit cave.

"I never even knew this was here. Damn I would've come here all the time if I'd known."

"Then you vould've died long before now." Ludwig stated coming from deeper in the cave. His blonde hair wasn't slicked back like it normally was and fell in his face. "This place vas used as a hideout...but about five years ago it vas abandoned after those damned Twilight movies started getting popular. People kept coming up here looking for the very thing we are trying to hunt."

"Vampires." Gilbert said flatly, giving his brother a look that was half livid and half terrified. "Mind telling us why you know Ivan and whoever the other psycho was Luddy?" He hissed.

Ludwig flinched at the hiss and didn't meet his brother's eye. Instead he sat down heavily on the floor and looked around at everyone. They were all staring at him in anticipation, sighing heavily he motioned them closer. Cautiously the obeyed and came closer to hear the tale, Gilbert and Alfred both hovered close to (Alfred closer than Gilbert, practically on the neko's lap trying to keep the albino at at least an arm away.) -Matthew watching Ludwig distrustfully. The blonde German sighed at his brother's glare and began.

"Zat other 'psycho' as you put it is Natalya, she's Ivan's younger sister. And ve're hunters." Ludwig looked around at everyone's faces as if expecting this to have some impact on them. "Hunters are a special group of people who track down and….dispose of anyone abnormal."

Kiku raised a hand. "Umm, why did these hunters need to dispose of us. What did we do?"

"It's not vhat you did, it's vhat you vill do if you're not contained. Years and years ago ve tried to live in peace with the various..special people of zis vorld but during vorld var two they rose up and started to try to take over the world."

"So Hitler was like us?" Matthew asked quietly and Ludwig jumped a bit, he apparently hadn't noticed the quiet Canadian was among his audience.

"Ja. He was, he was a verevolf if my history is correct. But you see since vorld var two people like you have not stopped following his beliefs, in fact they attack normal humans in his name. Not to mention the werewolves, succubi, and...vampires zat attack for their own personal gain. Ve protect humans"

"BY KILLING US!?" Gilbert exploded. "I didn't ask to be like this! None of us did! I tried everything, bruder, everything I could zink of to refrain from killing people! I'm not an animal, none of us are. You honestly believe that Arthur, the one who healed all these people that he only met yesterday, is a monster, how about Alfred, who protected his brother even when Ivan broke his arm. Birdie? Who got stabbed saving me! Maybe Kiku is the monster, keeping Ivan from hurting Alfred? Are ve? Vell!?"

This time Ludwig met his brothers gaze. "No. I don't believe you are, not anymore . Not since you...changed. And Feli's been..vell opening my eyes to some things."

Francis's 'honhonhon' cut through the air at that statement.

"Pervy frog." Arthur muttered. And Antonio expressed his agreement by 'accidentally' pushing him on the ground and 'accidentally' (okay maybe that one was actually an accident) landing on top of him provoking another 'honhonhon' from the Frenchman.

"How do you mean?" Matthew asked Ludwig curiously, ignoring the antics that were going on near him.

"Vell, ever since East was turned...I can't hurt my bruder." He finished. Gilbert looked at him, shock evident in his crimson eyes. "I just can't."

The albino smiled, showing off his fangs (involuntarily of course.) And ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Vell it's nice to know Feli finally got through your thick skull, how does he know about us anyvays?"

"He's sort of a hunter, more of a spy really, but he'll only inform us of the very dangerous abnormals, the ones who kill for fun."

Everyone nodded their understanding at this and Gilbert took a deep breath before realizing what a big mistake that was. He had fought today, been injured, he needed more sustenance than he normally would. Usually a hunt would last him for three or four days but now...Antonio, Francis and Ludwig's scent were starting to make his mouth water. He froze, his hand gripping Matthew's tightly (Alfred looked like he was about to shoot flames out of his eyes). Ludwig noticed this and nodded;

"Go hunt bruder, I know you need to." His words were calm although fear flashed through his sky blue eyes and he gripped his gun tighter.

Gilbert lowered his head in shame. He despised taking human lives and wished he didn't have to.

"I'll go with you." A quiet Canadian voice said. Gilbert turned to the neko whose ears were pricked and his tail was swishing from side to side.

"Mattie no! He's-" Alfred tried to protest but Matthew cut him off.

"Of no danger to me. Plus can't you see how scared Gilbert is Al?" Matthew smiled kindly at the vampire who did indeed have an expression of shame and terror (terror that was directed at himself) on his face.

"Y-you don't really vant to see me hunt, do you Birdie?" He asked.

"Not really, honestly it grosses me out but you need to eat and I need to find some way to stop my brother from coddling me." Alfred looked like he was about to argue that statement and Matthew rolled his eyes.

Gilbert nodded his agreement and they both exited the cave. Dusk was falling and the sky was a light purple. It was a beautiful night, perfect for stargazing or strolling down the beach with a loved one, not for what the albino was about to do. At least Matthew made it better.

"Come on, race you to the slums." The neko grinned, his tail twitching and his pupils dilated making him look like an excited kitten.

"Think you can beat me?" The vampire gave a cocky half smile.

"Oh I know I can." He answered and they both sped off into the night, forgetting all their cares as they went.

_Hours earlier:_

Just as fire filled the classroom two bruised and battered figures pushed their way out of the classroom window, choking, sputtering and hissing in pain as they went. It was time to gather some more hunters, this had only just begun.

**More of an explanation chapter, and yes I did mean to reference SPN with the whole hunter thing, I didn't know what else to call them. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NEXT UPDATE! YEAH! Okay, so the next few chapters are going to be explanation chapters, I have a LOT to explain but then we'll get into more action and whump and stuff so bear with me and I'll try to add a lot of fluff to make it enjoyable. No one told me they wanted Spamano so I'm making Sprance canon in this. Onwards!**

Needless to say, although it was very close, Gilbert won the race. The sun had just set and the streets were still fairly busy so the duo waited atop an office building (the very same one they had talked upon the previous night) until everything cleared out.

"Eh..Gil?" Something had just occurred to Matthew. "Surely people are starting to notice the bodies….are you safe? Are the police on the look out for a sadistic murderer or that type of thing?"

"Kesesese, sadistic murder? Gee, zanks Birdie." The vampire rolled his eyes before continuing. "Nien, they think the bite marks are injection points and it's this new drug people are overdosing on. Apparently an overdose can cause your blood to evaporate or somezing, I don't even zink zats possible but humans will do anyzing to explain the unexplainable."

Matthew laughed at the ignorance of the general human population. "Woow."

"You can say zat again."

The Canadian giggled and a light blush colored his cheeks. He looked down at his shoes his tail swishing from side to side.

"Vhat? Vhat is it?" Gilbert questioned, looking around to see if he had missed something humorous down on the street.

"You're accent is adorable. The way you say 'Ws' as 'Vs' and 'Ts' as 'Zs' "

If the vampire had had the capacity to blush he would have.

"D-danke…"

The Canadian smiled, his violet eyes starting to glow in the fading light. The roads near that particular part of town had cleared and the only people walking along the cracked sidewalks were the shady kind that you did not want to meet in a dark alleyway.

"Zats my cue!" Gilbert said giving a fake half smile and a salute before scrambling off the building and beginning his hunt.

Although all of Matthew's common sense screamed that he should look away the neko looked curiously down at the silver haired figure stalking some unsuspecting person below. With his keen eyesight Matthew could see Gilbert pretty clearly, although he wasn't sure that was a good thing. Though, he had to admit Gilbert looked almost beautiful when he hunted, he was crouched low against a wall, his ruby gaze fixed on one person, this one was African American with an oversized hoodie and a cigarette clenched tightly in his teeth. The vampire moved swiftly along the graffitied brick (wall) feet barely touching the ground and then when he got close enough he pounced. If Matthew was human all he would've been able to see was a silver flash, but instead he got to see it in slow motion. The neko wondered if he was that fluid in his movements when he pounced on something. The vampire had kicked off the ground bringing his knees up to chest, fangs bared and arms outstretched. He landed hard on the man's back and before the man had time to scream bit into his neck.

Gilbert covered the man's mouth with his hand stifling any screams the man may try to make. Matthew really should have turned away, the whole thing was rather unnerving but he couldn't pry his eyes off of the albino figure crouched in the street. Finally, Gilbert cast the body away and started the whole process over again. This time it was a brunette woman with smeared mascara who was clutching tightly to a bottle of alcohol. He repeated the process two more times before sloppily hiding the bodies in different places around the area. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he scaled the building again and sat next to Matthew looking disgusted with himself.

"Please tell me you veren't vatching." He sighed.

"Sorry…" Matthew said dropping his glowing gaze to study the cement rooftop.

Gilbert looked down. "I vas wrong back zhere, I am a monster."

"No!" The Prussian was surprised by the ferocity in the Canadian's usually quiet voice. "No, never believe that. Gil, you can't help it, and, and, you're just not a monster" He paused for a moment and added, "You can't be."

Gilbert leaned back and was about to ask why that was when he heard a loud yowl, a hiss, and felt a scratch on his arm. He turned to see Matthew with his ears pinned to his head.

"Get...off..my...tail." He hissed.

"Es tut mir leid!" (I'm sorry.) Gilbert jumped off the Canadian's tail, looking at his arm and trying to find the place where Matthew had scratched him, but the wound had already closed.

Matthew's tail was puffed up and he took deep breaths trying to calm himself. "Désolé!" (sorry) he whispered. "My tail is sensitive."

"I'll keep zat in mind." Gilbert muttered to himself pervishly.

"E-eh?" The Canadian stuttered, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

"N-nozhing!" God if Gilbert could blush he would be beet red right now.

Matthew smiled, knowing full well what the German had meant. "We should be getting back to the cave." He said quickly changing the subject.

Gilbert nodded and they both hopped lightly off the building and ran towards the woods.

"Wait!" Matthew commanded once they had neared the opening of the cave.

The albino turned, an eyebrow cocked expectantly. Hesitantly Matthew moved forward until mere inches of empty space separated him and Gilbert.

"You're not a monster Gil. And to prove it, I'm going to do something I've n-never done with anyone." The neko stood on his tiptoes, his tail thrashing behind him and placed a quick kiss on the vampire's pale lips.

Now that's three times Gilbert would have blushed if he could. His still heart actually hurt when Matthew pulled away and oh how he wanted to pull that Canadian closer and pull some Francis move on him, but he restrained himself and grinned showing off his glinting fangs. Suddenly a childish longing came over him and instead of wanting to channel his inner Frenchman he wished for something far more innocent;

"H-hey Birdie?"

"Y-yes?" Matthew whispered.

"Before your bruder stakes me for kissing you-"

"Technically I kissed you but continue.."

"Can I hug you?" God it sounded even more childish out loud.

Flushing, Matthew nodded mutely and closed the gap between them once more but this time instead of kissing they both just held each other, Gilbert listening to the rhythmic sound of his Birdie's heartbeat and realizing he wouldn't know what to do if it ever stopped.

"It's odd." Matthew whispered

"Vhat's odd?" Gilbert whispered back.

"Just the fact that, it's silly but when I'm this close to someone I usually try to find their heartbeat, calms me down or something stupid but you don't have one."

Gilbert pulled away looking somewhat sad. "Ja, not anymore…."

"Maple, I just killed the mood." Matthew silently cursed at himself.

"Ja, just a little but zats okay, ve needed to get back to ze others anyvays, it's almost light."

Side by side they walked into the cave, everyone was still sitting in a little semi-circle chatting quietly to each other.

"So why have you two amoureux stayed out so late?" (amoureux-lovers) Francis laughed, a pervy gleam in his eye.

Gilbert grinned and winked, provoking a snarl of outrage from Alfred and another 'honhonhon' from the Frenchman.

"What? I don't get it!" Antonio complained looking around in confusion.

"Francis, why don't you 'explain' it to our poor Spaniard." The albino said with another suggestive wink.

Francis's eyes lit up and he dragged a confused Antonio to one of the more shady parts of the cave. Gilbert sat down with a satisfied smirk and was immediately pounced on by Alfred who socked him right in the jaw.

"How dare you do that to my brother!?"

"Relax, I didn't! I vas messing around vith Franny and Toni." Gilbert reassured.

That seemed to calm the seething American a bit but he still was shooting daggers at the Prussian.

"So vhat did ve miss?" Gilbert asked looking at the rest of the group.

"Um, werr, we were just discussing our different 'abnormarities' as your brother puts it." Kiku said. "Umm, Girbert-san? You've got a rittre…." He trailed off tapping his cheek.

Gilbert looked mortified and quickly wiped his mouth with his hand again. "Birdie! Vhy didn't you tell me!?"

"I didn't notice." The Canadian answered truthfully.

The vampire looked down at his feet, wishing all the eyes that were currently fixed on him would go away, especially his brother's, who was looking at him like he was something that had just crawled out of the sewer. Finally they decided to get back on the topic of 'abnormalities

"So Kiku, you heard mine, what can you do?" Alfred said.

"Werr, I'm a Kitsune. It's this type of magic fox that can shift forms from human to fox at wirr. We can also take possession of someone, arthough I haven't tried that out myserf. It's said that when possessed by a Kitsune the host wirr show symptoms of fever but..again I can't say for sure. We arso carry around this gem thing that's rike the source of our power, if someone takes it away from me for too rong I'rr die." Kiku glanced fearfully at Ludwig as if afraid he might have given something away but then pulled a smooth, white, slightly glowing orb out of his pocket. Everyone gasped as it floated out of Kiku's gasp and rested on his head.

"It does that." The Kitsune laughed.

"How 'bout you Artie?" Alfred turned to the Brit.

"It's Arthur, not 'Artie' git." Arthur snarled but took a deep breath and continued. "I'm a mage obviously. I specialize more in healing magic but I'm pretty good at fire spells if I do say so myself." As if to prove this the mage closed his eyes and whispered something;

'_Flamma ignis, et in aere amet!' (_Flames ignite and dance in the air.) Flames shot out of his fingertips and encircled Arthur's head like a glowing red halo before sputtering out. Everyone (except Ludwig, who was looking very uncomfortable with the situation) clapped and looked very impressed.

Everyone then turned to Gilbert but realized his abnormality was very obvious and he probably didn't want to talk about it. So they turned to Matthew instead, whose violet eyes were still glowing although weak sunlight had started to filter in the cave. Quietly Matthew told them everything, leaving out a few parts such as 'Ivan killed me a few months ago.'

Soon after he had finished Francis and Antonio came back with mussed up hair and goofy grins on their faces.

"Kesesese! You guys have fun?" Gilbert laughed at their appearance and he wasn't alone everyone was having a hard time hiding chuckles.

Antonio looked like he was on cloud nine and nodded, unable to speak coherently.

"We'll continue this at home amour." (love) Francis whispered in the Spaniard's ear.

Ludwig's face was dusted pink and he tried to speak in his usual authoritative tone but stuttered. "A-ah, you can't! Y-you really zink zey don't have your home under surveillance? All of you, if you go home now you'll all be be putting your families in danger." He looked at Gilbert as if to silently add. 'If you value mothers life you'll listen to me.'

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, it looked like they were stuck there.

* * *

Ivan and Natalya dragged themselves to what looked like a rundown warehouse, swiping special cards in a slot where a door handle should have been. The door slid open and they both limped into a bustling room. This was the Hunters Hive or just the 'Hive' for short. It was where all the hunters in the area gathered to repair, buy, or make weapons, discuss hunting tips, research the 'abnormals' or get assignments from their various bosses. Natalya and Ivan's boss wouldn't be to happy to hear of their failure.

Natalya tried to dust herself off as best she could and Ivan adjusted his scarf before knocking on the heavy steel door of their boss and stepping in to his pristine office. As soon as they were through the threshold a small figure crept from the shadows to listen at the crack between the door and the floor.

"YOU WHAT!?" A gruff voice shouted from inside.

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO PULL THIS OFF, NOT IF BEILSCHMIDT'S BROTHER WAS INVOLVED! THAT BOY IS TOO SOFT ON THAT MONSTER." Something crashed from inside and the figure listening at the door figured that the boss had smashed one of his empty whisky bottles on the carpet.

Ivan tried to stutter something about catching them soon but the boss wasn't having it. "I'm assigning a new member to your team." He said in a soft, dangerous tone. "One of those Italian brothers."

"Not Felicano da? Please, he's useless!" The Russian boy pleaded.

"No, the other one. Lovino. That boy is like a bloodhound, if the Abnormals are as injured as you say they wouldn't have gone far, he'll be able to sniff them out"

The figure at the door had to stifle a gasp. The boss was right, his fratello would be able to find Luddy and the others quickly. Moving away from the door just as it opened the boy had one thought;

'_I-a have to warn-a Luddy!'_

**Bye guys! I'm off to HS tomorrow so I probably won't update for quite awhile but I'll try my best!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BAAAAACK! DID YA MISS ME? I haven't died, yay! So HS is….interesting…...it's not as bad as I thought it'd be but suddenly the teachers thought that it was ok to assign two pages of math homework (may not sound like a lot but it's Adv. Algebra, enough said.) and an essay the same day so yeah I've been super busy. **

**The starting of this chapter sounds like the start of a new fic to me so I'm calling this Part II and that's just say the hiatus was intermission. (Don't worry same plot, just a bit darker than it has been.)**

_It was dark in the dream. Which was odd, not the fact that it was dark, but the fact that Gilbert was dreaming, but it was really dark. And not just the blackness of night time that he had become so accustomed to in the past few months, a heavy darkness that seemed to weigh him down. Gilbert looked around him, his ruby red gaze able to see everything no matter how dark the room may have been at this moment. Thank God for vampire senses! He was in a circular room made of stone, it was furnished sparsely with a few comfortable looking, battered couches pushed off to one side of the room and a few torn tapestries hanging limply on the walls here and there. A figure stood by a basin of water in the center of the room. She was female but her face was hidden by a hooded cloak._

"_Come closer, you should know not to be afraid by now." A voice that Gilbert was surprised to realized he __recognized_ _said and at first the albino thought she was talking to him. But then a small boy, no he was obviously a teenager just short and thin,stepped into the room hesitantly._

"_C-ciao." He stuttered in a high accented voice. __Feliciano!?_ '_Vat ze hell is Feli doing here?' Gilbert wondered._

"_What is it you wished to tell me?" Where did Gilbert recognize that voice?! And her scent was familiar too, who was she!?_

_Feliciano gulped and fidgeted with his blue uniform, why he was wearing a uniform Gilbert had no idea, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth as if about to say something, no words came out. He closed his eyes and tried again, a jumbled up mess of a sentence came pouring out this time._

"_Their-a after Luddy, I-a tried, Fratello, they with-a him, thought-a you should know, warn Luddy."_

"_The hunters are after Ludwig, you tried to stop them but they are sending your brother and you thought I should know before you warned Ludwig?" The woman translated and Feli nodded._

"_Are they all with him Feliciano?" She asked, her tone soothing as if trying to calm the boy. "The Half-breed, The Kitsune, The Magician… Matthew, Gilbert?" _

_Feliciano nodded his amber eyes wide, Gilbert was now more confused then ever. "How in ze hell does she know mine and Birdie's names?" He wondered. He must've wondered it a bit loudly because Feliciano jumped, clutched something at his neck, probably the germanic cross Ludwig had given him and looked around wildly. The hooded woman did so as well, she threw off her hood to reveal long brown hair and green eyes._

"_Hello Gillybear! Long time no see, I hope your ready." Elizabeta said, locking eyes with the albino and waving cheerfully._

"_Ready for…?" Gilbert, to dazed to complain about the stupid nickname prompted faintly. Elizabeta…..Elizabeta was the girl in the hood._

"_The war of course." Feliciano looked terrified of the word 'war' but Elizabeta sighed, putting on the tone she used when Gilbert was being obnoxiously stupid on purpose. "Why else would I turn you?" She smiled, her teeth were pointed fangs. _

"_Oh, I'm sure you're wondering how it is I masked my scent?" She said. Gilbert hadn't been, his mind was still in the "Oh my f*cking god, she's a f*cking vampire" stage of comprehension. "Well, it's fairly easy if you know the right spell. Plus a little bit of blush and the fact that I hunt in another COUNTRY no hunter in their right mind would ever suspect I'm an abnormal."_

_Gilbert still wasn't sure how to close his mouth but Elizabeta just laughed. "Wake up now Gillybear, I have another dream to visit." Elizabeta thought for a moment then added. "And I'm sorry, but this is probably the last time you'll be sleeping...for a long while." Yeah. Like Gilbert didn't already know that._

And like she told him to Gilbert woke up, and started preparing what he was going to tell his brother when it was a more acceptable hour.

It turned out that the other dream Elizabeta had to visit was Matthew's who was curled up into the fetal position his tail draped lightly across his nose which Gilbert found to be the most adorable thing ever and had to stop himself from staring-no-admiring the neko. No Edward Cullen's here, thank you.

**+MATTHEW'S DREAM+**

_Matthew was in one of his favorite places in the world. Atop the maple tree in the backyard of his home in Canada. It was early fall and the leaves were just turning colors, a light breeze blew through the air ruffling Matthew's golden locks._

"_You've sure chosen a beautiful spot." A voice came from his left. Matthew turned and nearly fell out of the tree. It was one of his classmates, Eliza-what's-her-bucket. "You do know who I am right?"_

"_Eliza, uh Eliza something…." Matthew whispered, trying to remember the girls name._

"_Elizabeta." She supplied with a cheerful laugh, Matthew noticed her teeth were fangs like Gilbert's. The mere thought of Gilbert made him blush and Elizabeta noticed._

"_Awwww, you and Gillybear are soooo cute! You were thinking about him right?" Matthew wasn't even sure he wanted to know how she knew that, but he nodded all the same and Elizabeta squealed into her hand, Matthew was quite sure she would've popped a nosebleed if she hadn't been a vampire._

"_Um, excuse me Miss?" Matthew tapped her shoulder to get her attention._

"_Call me Elizabeta."_

"_A-alright, Elizabeta, why are you on my dream?" No one had ever been in this particular dream before, especially not someone he had barely even met._

_Elizabeta brushed her long hair out of her face and was silent for a minute, trying to get her thoughts in order. Finally she looked Matthew in the eye and said, very seriously, "I was making sure you still have your nine lives."_

_Whatever Matthew was expecting it sure wasn't that, this time he nearly did topple out of the tree and it was Elizabeta's quick reflexes that saved him, even so he looked at her wide eyed and his tail was puffed up._

"_H-how did you…?"_

_The girl laughed. "How did I know? I'm the one who gave them to you silly." At Matthew's shocked expression she added. "Surely you remember me, I pushed you down on the playground once when you were tiny, you were crying so I went over to make sure you were okay and muttered something in a different language?"_

_Matthew nodded slowly. "You said that was a Hungarian prayer." He remembered._

"_Well, more like a Hungarian spell...I would've been able to give you more lives if your brother hadn't interrupted but I think nine lives is fitting for a cat don't you?"_

_The neko nodded faintly and then decided that this would be a good time to tell her. "I only have eight left." He said quietly._

"_WHAT!? WHO HURT MY LITTLE MATTHEW!?" Elizabeta hissed and suddenly went all mother hen, hugging him to her chest and whispering about how it was going to be ok. _

_As soon as Matthew had wrestled out of her grip he started peppering her with more questions. "Why did you give me nine lives?"_

"_You're going to need them for the war." She answered. "I'm expecting you and Gilbert to be my two best soldiers." She looked like she was about to say more but then her phone rang._

"_Oh Roderich really now?" She sighed at the device then said to Matthew. "I need to take this, you'll need to wake up now, and oh, don't harm the guest." Before Matthew could question these words she was starting to fade. Before she did though he heard her mumbling something in Hungarian and felt a surge of energy course through his body._

_She had given him back his ninth life. Great._

**I hope this little dream chapter was worth the wait. Bye guys!**


End file.
